


R.A.D.I.S.H

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Not So Brotherly Love, Poems, contempt, radish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: His clothes. Filthy as usual. Was his favourite pastime rolling around in the dirt? “Scum.” The raven-haired boy uttered.
Kudos: 18





	R.A.D.I.S.H

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I dug up from over a year ago.

“Hey Kousuke!”

_Step. Step._

“Big bro!”

_Step, step, step._

“Kousuukkeee.”

_Stepstepstepstepstep._

“Hey, you’re walking too fast! Wait up!”

_Step._

“What? What is it that you want?! Me ignoring you and the quickening of my gait wasn’t indication enough that I do not wish to engage in conversation with you?” The thirteen-year-old growled at the redhead as he tapped his foot on the marble floor to try to ease his temper.

The ten-year-old hunched over, his palms on his knees as he caught his breath. His brother’s legs were so long; trying to keep up with him was like running a marathon. He raised his head to look at the taller boy. “Do you..” He paused to catch his breath. “Do you wanna play a game with me?”

“I’m too old to be playing games. Especially with the likes of you.” His eyes gave the younger child a once over.

His clothes. Filthy as usual. Was his favourite pastime rolling around in the dirt?

“Scum.” The raven-haired boy uttered.

“Let’s play!” Nol went to grab his older brother’s hand but it was quickly pulled away.

“Don’t touch me!” Kousuke glared.

“Ah, sorry.” He apologized. He almost forgot that Kousuke wasn’t big on bodily contact.

“Wanna play football? You can be the goalkeeper if you don’t wanna run around!” He smiled.

“No.” Kousuke deadpanned.

Nol sighed. He couldn’t get through to the other boy. He always asked him to play games he wants to play, but never asked his brother what he would prefer.

_Step, step, step._

Kousuke’s shoe’s tapped down the hallway, making his way towards the staircase.

He just left him standing there!

“How rude!” Nol huffed as he ran after his brother.

“Okay, okay! If you don’t want to play, how about we do something you want to do, huh?” The child offered as he skipped down the stairs like a baby chick behind his brother.

“You like literature, right? We can read a story together or maybe you can recite some poetry to me. Or we can make some up!” He shouted excitedly as they reached the bottom.

“You know what? Sure. Let’s recite some poetry.” Kousuke agreed.

“Aw, really?! Awesome!!!” He ran to the living room and took a seat on one of the sofas.

Kousuke leisurely followed behind him and took his own place on a footrest he dragged across the floor so that he could be sitting directly in front of the redhead.

“All right. Pick a topic. Anything. And I will make a poem about you. Take your time.”

“Radish.” He spoke up without skipping a beat.

“Radish?” The elder parroted. The boy nodded in confirmation. Of course he chooses something as nonsensical as that.

“You said anything.” He said with a smug face.

Cheeky bastard.

“On Nol: Radish.” He began.

**Readily,**

you jump at the chance to get to know me in earnest,

no matter what I do you know not the definition of rejection,

I pity you so.

**Attempt,**

after attempt, your resolve only hardens,

I wish to know the formula, that finally puts

a dent in your will.

**Disdain,**

detestation, contempt, abhorrence, there is

no word in the languages I have mastered

that allows me to articulate the sour taste your existence

leaves in my mouth.

**Intruder,**

you waltz into my home all smiles,

I know not from whence you came

and you dare to call me brother?

**Sorry,**

I can’t help at times but to feel sorry for you

being brought into this world when father was

using a woman as a means to satiate his

barbaric whims.

**Hope.**

I hope your eyes are eventually

opened to the fact that you do not belong

you are just a pawn that can be

easily disposed of run back

to potato land while you can.

Kousuke blinked as he concluded the final stanza.

"Radish."

"Wow! You came up with that on the spot?" Nol twiddled his thumbs nervously, averting his gaze.

"Yes." Kousuke replied as he stood up from the footrest. "It came from my heart."

Nol tried to make himself smaller from the place on the sofa. "Oh." He said in a small voice.

"I'm leaving now. I'm bored of your presence. Enjoy your football." He waved off as he exited the living room.

Nol sighed as he watched his brother's retreating back.

"Why can't we get along?" He muttered despondently.


End file.
